Jump
by Witches.cos
Summary: BNHA AU. Deku didn't even get a chance to apply for UA High. From being attacked to having his dream crushed, it all became to much for the young teen to hande.
1. Dumb Nerd

Izuku "Deku" Midoriya left his bustling middle school as the last bell rang. Trying to avoid his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou. In class they had been talking about Yuuei HIgh, in which the teacher so cruelly pointed out that Deku himself wanted to get in. Which, of course infuriated Kaachan. As a quirkless child Izuku knew there was a very slim chance of him getting accepted into Yuuei High, but he couldnt help but hold out hope. There were reports everywhere of quirkless kids bein accepted into Hero Schools. Though Yuuei high was the most prestigious in the country.

Lost in thought and mumbling incessantly to himself the green haired boy ran right into the one person he was trying to avoid. Kaachan.

"There you are ya damn nerd. You're still holding out your dumb hope that you'll be able to get into Yuuei?" The blonde haired boy sneered, getting eye to eye with Deku. He swallowed hard, trying to make his way past Kaachan, but Deku could feel his anger radiating off of him. Kaachan grabbed onto Deku's wrist, making the green haired freckled boy jump. He could feel Katsuki's skin jumping in anticipation and Deku knew how close the red eyed teen was to activating his quirk. "They'd never let a quirkless kid like you into the best school in the country Give it up you dumb nerd. You don't deserve to be anywhere near me, let alone anyone else. Just jump off a damn building would you!?" Kaachan screamed and let off a small explosion from the hand that was still holding onto Izuku's arm. Black dust and sand kicked up around them as Deku was thrown back from the force. His arm stinging from the new burn the boy had placed on him yet again.

By the time the dust subsided Kaachan was already long gone, the sun was starting to set, but Izuku was still sat on the ground outside of Aldera Junior high. Katsuki's wording repeating in his mind.

"Just jump." "Just jump." "Just jump." "Just jump." "Just jump." "Just jump." "Just jump." "Just jump." "Just jump." "Just jump." "Just jump." "Just jump." "Just jump." "Just jump." "Just jump."

Finally Izuku picked himself up off the ground, cradling the raw, red wound Kaachan had left on his wrist. The sky was almost black now, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He started walking towards the city, to home. He knew his mother would be getting worried, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care about that either. As Izuku was walking into the downtown area he could hear a huge commotion, and see a massive amount of people crowding an area that seemed to be on fire. Without conscious thought his feet started carrying himself toward the hoard of people, and in the center of the fire lit alleyway he could see a huge Sludge looking monster, and the realization that Izuku was seeing a real villain so up close sent thrill through his veins. Until he noticed the villain had a civilian in it's grasp.

"Kaachan!" Izuku called out as horror flooded his senses. Despite what had happened just a few hours ago Deku couldn't help but worry for his "friend." What he wanted more then anything was to run forward and save his friend, and he almost did until he felt a bony hand grab right onto his burn. The pain shot Deku back to reality, he whirled around and came face to face with a scrawny, gray haired man. The strange mans lips were chapped and cracking, his neck has deep scratches and thin lines of blood.

"You'll get yourself killed kid." He spat out, his voice as coarse as the skin on his neck.

"I can't just standby and do nothing! That's my friend!" Deku replied, trying to wrench his arm out the other mans grip, but the pain was making that harder then he originally thought.

"Friend?" The stranger muttered quietly, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I saw you and your friend earlier today. Just a few hours ago in fact. He told you to Jump. Off. A. Building. And then used his quirk to attack you. I don't have many friends, so maybe I'm a little rusty on what that word actually means. But that doesn't seem like a "friendship" to me." And with that the strange gray haired, red eyed an released the young boys arm. Deku's blood ran even colder, there was no one around during his altercation with Katsuki. So how could this stranger that the green haired boy had never seen before let alone met have seen them? A snarl broke Deku from his thoughts and his sights were once again focused on Bakugou. Before he could stop himself again, or the creepy guy, Deku ran right to the slime villain. He could hear all the Heroes screaming at him to stop, but he just couldn't. Fight or not he couldn't leave his childhood friend to die. As he got closer he flung his backpack at the huge mass of Slime, somehow managing to smack the creature dead in the eye. The Slime villain reared back in pain, and partially let go of Kaachan, but not enough for him to escape. Izuku started clawing at the villain while Katsuki death glared the boy.

"Get out of here you stupid fucking nerd. I don't need your help!" The red eyed boy snarled and froze. Right then, the number one Hero appeared out of what seemed like thin air.

"Do not fear! For I AM HERE!" All Might called out loudly, his yellow blonde hair sticking up proudly. All Might sent a strong punch to the villain, and the monster seemed to disintegrate. As soon as Kaachan was free he tackled Deku to the ground.

"I told you to fucking JUMP. Stay away from me. You're useless. Quirkless. NO ONE, needs you around Deku." Katsuki sneered right into Izuku's face. Causing the boys heart to sink. Kaachan grabbed right a hold of Deku's burn one more, the one Deku has almost forgotten about despite the pain. He could feel Katsuki threatening to let loose another explosion before the blonde boy was pulled off the green haired one by the heroes. Everyone was fawning over Kaachan for being "brave" and so "strong." No one even asked Izuku is he was alright, even if he did put himself into danger. Izuku watched as All Might scooped the remnants of the Slime villain into an empty water bottle and try to fly off.

Again, without thinking Izuku ran towards him and gabbed onto the Heroes leg just as he went to fly off. All Might tried kicking him off and telling him to let go, but Deku made the good point that if he did he would surely fall to his death. Finally All Might landed on top of a building and set the boy down.

"Sorry young man! But I must be going. I have to turn this nasty villain into the police station at once." All Might went to turn, to fly off once again.

"WAIT!" Deku screamed out before he could stop himself. All Might froze and turned around to face the shaking boy. "Can someone with no quirk..." Deku hesitated and All MIght tried to wiggle his way out of the situation. "Can someone with no quirk be a hero like you!?" IZuku finally blurt out, and he could see All Might's face fall, even tho the smile never left his face.

"You don't have a quirk," All Might muttered as if he was finally undertsanding something, "I'm sorry kid, But no. Hero work is dangerous, some criminals you can't beat without a quirk." Dekus heart fell. Right out of his stomach it seemed. "There are plenty of other ways to help people" All MIght quickly said, his voice full of pity, which only managed to anger Izuku. "Become a police officer. It's a fine profession and gets the job done!" He didn't want that though, he wanted to be a hero, just like his Idol who was standing in front of him, crushing his dreams. "It's not a bad thing to have a dream" All Might continued "But you have to make sure they're attainable. See you around, kid. Good luck." And with that All Might flew off, leaving Deku alone, in the pitch black. Izuku went to the edge of the building and sat, legs dangling off the edge. He peered down, he could barely see the ground below him. Though he wasn't sure if it was from the darkness, how high up he was, or the tears that streamed down his face.

Izuku wasn't sure how long he sat upon the ledge, but he could feel his phone going on non stop. No doubt his mother panicking about where he was, but he couldn't bring himself to answer his mobile phone. The hurt was too much, and he couldn't stop the tears pouring from his eyes, let alone choke out a single sentence. For a quick moment Deku thought he could see something on the ground below him. It looked to be a purple humanoid figure and he thought he could almost see glowing yellow eyes peering up at him.

He decided it must be a hallucination though, and for the first time in his life, Izuku Midoriya followed Kaachan's horrible advice.

He stood upon the ledge, and without a second thought. Threw himself off the top of the building.


	2. The Awakening

I remember nothing, my body ached all over. In constant pain, I wondered if this was what death felt like. Maybe I was dead, though I felt like death shouldn't be as painful as this was. I'm not sure how long I hung in between but it felt like an eternity. The only thing I could focus on was the pain, I'm not sure where I am, if I'm even alive or not. If I am alive this is quite a bleak existence. The suffering I could feel was what kept me pushing, it was all I could remember. I have no memory of anything. Suddenly there was a piercing stab of pain and behind a veil of darkness I could see a bright white light.

It took what felt like ages, but I was able to open my eyes a pinch. Apparently I was alive, and there was indeed a stunning light right above my head. My head swam as I tried to take in my surroundings, I tried to swallow but a large obstruction made it almost impossibe. There was a large tube shoved into my mouth. I assumed it was a feeding tube of some sorts, maybe I was in a hospital? I questioned to myself as I saw the IV I was connected too as well.

"Ah so you're finally awake I see." A deep but soothing voice said and in walked what looked to be a person, well for the most part. They were wearing clothes, but their body was like a purple shadow, their eyes were huge and an almost neon yellow. I wanted to respond, ask questions. But the feeding tube made it completely impossible.

"I guess we can remove that now, I suspect you have many questions for me." The purple guy stated and walked over to my bedside, "This will be extremely uncomfortable, but please try to relax. It will be much easier if you don't resist." And with that he gently tugged out the tube. For a moment it seemed never ending and my already dry throat screamed in agony. Eventually though the tube gave way and the last bit of it slipped right out. Shadow man threw the tube away in a waste bucket before turning to a sink in the corner of room and getting me a cup of water.

"Drink, it will help a bit. When you're ready we can talk." He said as he handed over the full cup of water. I drank greedily, it was cool and soothed my throat greatly. I tried speaking but coughed a few times, this was harder then I expected. About forty-five minutes went by of silence and the sounds of me chugging more water.

"Who are you?" was the first question I managed to rasp out and even my own voice sounded unfamiliar. The shadow man chuckled slightly as he handed me more water, unhooking me from the IV machine.

"My name is Kurogiri." He stated simply.

"Who am I?" I questioned next, and despite his shadow like features I could see the undeniable surprise.

"You don't remember who you are?" Kurogiri challenged and I just shook my head.

"I see," He replied, "Your name is Izuku Midoriya." before I could open my mouth again he shot out his own question.

"Why don't we start by telling me what you do remember. It would be quicker." I supposed he could right, but I just shrugged my shoulders and leaned back into the hospital bed that was quickly becoming unbearably uncomfortable.

"Honestly? I remember almost nothing. I think I fell off a building maybe? Other then that I can't remember anything right now. You, my name, even my voice." Kurogiri sighed deeply before getting up to pace the room. My next question blurt from my mouth before I could stop it.

"Are you a villain?" The glare the shadow shot me made me sink deeper into the bed. "I don't remember myself, but I remember the world. The heroes, villains. I'm sure you're not a hero." I muttered out.

"Well boy," Giri said, "You've been in a coma for a year and a half. Things could have changed," For a minute it seemed like the world stopped, I was out that long? "But you're not wrong. I am a villain. If that's the term you wish to use." I wish that had bothered me, I wish I was upset I was in the clutches of a villain, but it didn't bother me. Not one bit.

"Can you tell me what happened to me?" I whispered softly. Kurogiri just shook his head.

"I cannot, I don't really know myself. Besides, it's better if you find out for yourself." He replied much to my annoyance.

"I have one more question," Kurogiri looked as me, listening intently. "Why did you keep me here, keep me alive for so long? There's a good chance I could have just died, especially after being comatose for as long as I was."

"I don't know much Izuku. What I do know is that you are a quirkless boy, but you have a remarkable talent for observation. Master Tomura, has your notebook and most of any belongings you had the night of the incident. He felt you could be some use to us." My head rang with the new information and I was unsure what to say next. But I didn't have too thankfully.

"Come, let us get started." Kurogiri said as he stood up and reached for my hand.

"Get started with what?" I shot back wearily taking the shadowy hand in front of me. I was quite surprised when I felt how solid he was.

"Well, if you're too be any use to us you have to be able to walk." He pulled me up off the bed and despite my desire to be out of the hospital bed my legs gave out the second I tried to stand. I sighed deeply. This would be a long task.

I DO NOT OWN BNHA

just felt like writing more. Was originally gonna be the one shot type thing but I kept going and kinda liked it. Sorry it's not as long, but I'm slightly unsure as to where I wanna take it next. Though I do have more written. I hope ya'll are liking this so far :)


End file.
